1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to secondary batteries having improved insulating properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries refer to rechargeable batteries and are widely used in small-sized mobile devices, e.g., smart phones, ultra-slim notebook computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), portable information terminals, camcorders, and digital cameras, or medium or large-sized electronic devices, e.g., electric cars, hybrid electric cars, electric bicycles, uninterrupted power supplies (UPSs), and energy storage systems (ESSs). In the medium or large-sized electronic devices, dozens of secondary batteries are connected in series or in parallel. Since the secondary batteries are used over a long period of time by recharge, they need to have electrical and structural stability between their elements during the period of use.